I'm not Here
by 3bbsyyy
Summary: Ebsolon reflects upon her old friends, and old home. onesided OCxRiku. one-shot/filler


**I'm Not Here {A Kingdom Hearts one-shot}**

**A/N: a one-shot written from Ebsolon point of view and how she feels about Riku, but knows that he doesn't feel quiet the same.  
****This takes place BEFORE the Destiny Islands are destroyed.  
****Rated PG for slight comic mischief**

**

* * *

**

_"Happy Endings, just what did you do if you're a dream then come true.  
__Stop pretending, that what you mean isn't what you say… "  
_

I folded my arms over the window sill, resting my head on them . Two years here and I still hate the heat.

I raised my head as I heard the doors behind me open, "Hey Eb." Kairi walked in, smiling, she came up to me and sat beside me, "Nice day, huh?"

I shrugged, "I guess."  
"Something the matter?" She asked.

"Nah." I said to her, yes. However I thought to myself.

The girl who sat next to me was my closest friend here, but also she was even closer with the two other friends of ours.

Riku and Sora.

Kairi had been on the island longer than I had been, and so knows the boys better than myself, and yet…

I'm attached to Riku. More so that I don't know why.

"Well come on, Sora and Riku are waiting for us outside." She jumped off of the bed.

"We're doing something productive? Hark, I hear angels singing." I said lazily, following her with my eyes.

Kairi shrugged, "They said it's a surprise."

I slid off of my bed and followed her down the stairs, "I think I'm gonna die of shock, we're doing something that, doesn't involved two wooden swords and a sandy beach?" The both of us laughed.

"Okay guys, enlighten us. What calls for this oh-so-special event?" I asked as we walked up to the two teenaged boys waiting on the porch.

"Well, since the raft is near completion, we both figured we should celebrate!" Sora smiled, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

I glanced over at Kairi, who also looked at me, then turned back to the guys, "Celebrate what? Finishing up the raft isn't that big of a deal."

"Our friendship" Riku smiled, which was an extremely rare sight.

"Aw, thanks you guys!" Kairi flung her arms over the two males shoulders, causing them to blush.

I crossed my arms and smiled, however, averting my eyes.

"Eb." Kairi Said. I looked up, "hmm?"

"Being part of the group means being part of group hugs!" She ushered me forward.

"Okay." I said, taking a spot between her and Sora.

We all leaned out heads forward, "We're gonna be best friends till the end of time, right?" Sora declared.

We all shouted, "Right!"

"And no matter what, we'll always be here for one another, right?"  
"Right!"

"And till death do us all part, nothing will stand in the way of our friendship, right?"

"Right!"

"Then let's go grab some grub!" Sora tore himself from the circle and jumped down from the steps.

"Okay." Kairi smiled and followed, walking beside him.

I stood there watching them for a moment and sighed, shoving my hands into my Bermuda shorts pockets.

Riku nudged me, "C'mon."

I blushed slightly, "Yeah."

--

"Wow, I don't think I've eaten here before!" Kairi looked around as we entered the restaurant.

"It's new, only just opened last week I think." Sora said, leading Kairi in.

"Table for four please." Riku requested.

"Right this way." The hostess led us next to a large bag window that over-looked the ocean, "Enjoy!" She left.

I moved closest to the window, Riku sitting across from me, Kairi next to him, and Sora next to me.

I scanned the menu and decided to order the tilapia fish with an iced tea, and shut the menu, staring out to the ocean, "Trellia." I muttered.

I looked down, then across as Riku, "What're-" but stopped when I noticed he was sharing a menu with Kairi, we were once short I'm assuming, and they were laughing.

I glanced over at Sora to see he was playing with his fork, one hand supporting his head, and the other balancing the fork on the table.

I sighed and looked down at my fists, desperately fighting the tears.

All of this talk about going to other worlds… I want to believe it possible, but when I have friends like these guys-

"Yo."

My thoughts were interrupted, I looked up to see Riku staring at me, "ehh?"

"What're you getting?" He asked.

"Oh, the tilapia." I smiled.

"Huh… then I guess I'll get the tender lion instead…" He said, looking back down at the menu.

I sighed and placed my arms on the table and rested my head there, god damn it all. He was going to order the same thing as me. I thought to myself, hating myself even more now, then before. I wasn't sure why but I did.

After we ordered the food, Riku and Sora had begun a very serious game of hangman.

"Seriously Sora, you suck at this game." Riku sighed, giving the stick figure another arm.

"You choose hard words!" Sora defended himself.

"They're verbs Sora. It's not that hard to figure out." Riku rubbed his temples.

Kairi giggled, "Don't hurt yourself Sora."

Sora rubbed his chin, "farting"

I snorted, and Riku nearly spit out his pop, "what?!"

"My word. The verb 'farting'. That's my guess." He crossed his arms.

Riku sighed and wrote the word farting down then crossing it out, giving the stickman two legs, "I honestly don't know why I let you play this." And wrote down the word 'running' in the blank spaces.

"Oh What?!" Sora cried out, laughing, he dropped his head to the table.

"Hey Kairi, c'mon choose something sweet at the counter, I'll buy." Riku said, taking out his wallet and going through it.

My stomach sank and I turned to look out the window, placing my hands in my lap.

"Okay," She smiled, "C'mon Eb! You can help me pick and we can share!"

I sighed and moved from the booth, "alright."

Riku rolled his eyes as did I.

I knew he preferred her, I always have. And I can understand why too, she's more out going, more charismatic, friendly. And not… socially awkward.

He would choose her.

_"Hopeful dreaming, of times before the pain, wishing it was still the same…"_


End file.
